One Piece: Chronicles The Gentlemen Pirates
by Narciso329
Summary: Almost 10 decades after the death of the second Pirate King, a young man sets out to sea to chase his dream. Like al l Pirates his dream is to reach Raftle and claim the One Piece so that he can become the next King Of The Pirates. But with all the challenges that lays in front of him, will he be able to achieve his dream?


-Introduction-

After the death of the second Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, a new era of the pirate age was born. Even more pirates set out to sea following in the footsteps of Monkey D. Luffy and his predecessor, Gol D. Rogers in search for the One Piece. Now almost 30 years later and no one having found the One Piece, the Pirate era of dreams is slowly starting to die out. Now can a new Rooky Pirate gather a crew and sail out into the grandline and make their dreams come true? We'll just have to find out and see!

_xxxxx_

On a bright and shinny morning upon the sea in a small dingy with one small sail in the south blue seas laid a raven haired figure with a well tanned skin tone wearing a worn out one piece black double breasted suit with a red shirt underneath and semi formal black shoes. With the sun rays in his face he'd bring his hands up to shield himself from the sun's intense rays.

He'd open his tired eyelids revealing ebony eyes as he stares up at the skies and sees several seagulls fly above him across the open clear blue sky. He'd lick his dry lips off as he remembered the last meal he had the several days ago. He regretted having brought along such a small amount of food knowing that he'd be on the open sea for several days before seeing any dry land. Although he has seen a island on the horizon once but due to the heavy storm that was on the coast of the island his little dingy got blown even further out to sea stranding him.

The young man would slowly sit up and search through his pockets for anything to eat but sadly there was nothing in his pocket except for his pocket watch which he flipped open revealing the four main directions, North, East, South and west. The niddel on the compass was currently pointing more towards the south east. He'd than flip it close and place it back into his pocket as an image of a young woman much older than him though, flashed past his eyes as he watched the horizon.

The young man's stomach made a growling sound and he grabs it with his left hand as he bowed his head down and held onto the side of the dingy with his right hand. "I know, I know.. " he'd say to his stomach as if it could understand what he was saying, "I'm hungry as well." He'd say with a slight scowl on his face. As he lift his head up and he spots ahead on the horizon what looks like a dot. Once after looking closely he could make out that it was an island, he was sure it was an island no doubt about it.

He grab both ors of his dingy after lowering the sail and started rowing towards the island at great speed due to his stomach that was now constantly growling as if knowing that in a hour or so it would be filled with all types of tasty and yummy kinds of food. "Food here I come!" He'd shout.

-1 hour later-

Within a hour the young man was tired and was slowly rowing into the harbour that had only a few ships and the harbour wasn't that busy at all, only a few people in stands and fisher man hanging out the fish to dry while others chop the heads the fish off.

After coming to a stop at the docks, the bow climbs out of his dingy on completely wabbly legs as he walks over to the stands forgetting to tie his dingy. Once near the stands he throws his arms onto the counter and breathes in deeply and sighs out softly. "I'll have any of your cheapest food that you are selling." The boy said to the stand keeper who is an old wrinkly man who just stares at the young man for a while.

"I've got something better for you... Wait here, you look like you could need it since you look like you don't have any money." The old man said to the young man as he went into the back and came back a few seconds with an apple and a small back with the belly sign on it. "Here you go kid and don't ever come back here without anymoney!" The old man shouts at the young man as he throws him with the bag of bellie in the face sending the boy crashing into the ground and the apple onto his chest. "Kids today..." The old man would utter while smiling.

-few minutes later-

After having encountered the weird old man at the docks the boy has managed to get to the main road of the town. Even though it was a large town it sure was quite as only a few people were walking around in the streets and the little kids running around chasing after each other.

'How did that old man know that I was hungry? Even if I wear this old suit doesn't mean that I don't have any money on me!' The young man would think to himself as he looked at the small bag of money. "Oh well, since it isn't my money I'll spend it unwisely..." he'd say after shrugging the thought off and walked confidently further down the street.

He'd than stop in front of a clothing store and looks himself over in the mirror a couple of times at his old worn out suit and decides to into the store. After a few minutes the young man would be seen walking out of the store wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, a black shash around his waist and black baggy pants that are tugged into his red knee length combat boots that as 3 black straps on the upper leg.

While taking in his new attire he'd hear a familiar sound that he has gotten tired of hearing, he'd quickly take a look around for any places and spots none except for a closed restaurant. Sulking at this he'd slowly walk even further until he sees a litty girl with short curly red hair that's wearing an peach colored dress and stops her while smiling as he bends down towards her with his hands on his knees. "Do you know where I could find a bar?" The girl looks up at him before she runs away screaming her lungs out letting people stare and whisper at each other as they point at the young man.

Sweat dropping from the girl's antics he continues forward and takes a left at the first corner on the side of the street leading into a more narrowed street where a group of 3 bandits are pushing and kicking a boy that looks to be only 8 years younger than the young man. "Hey stop that!" The young man yells while running towards the bandits.

One of the bandits would turn towards the young man at the sound of. the young man's and just as the dirty blonde haired bandit was about to speak he get a fist right in the face and sent crashing into a dumpster knocking him out. "Yashu!" The other 2 bandits yell as they run over to their friend. "We'll let our boss know about this you! You're gonna pay for knocking the bosses right hand man out!" The two bandits yell as they ran dragging the dirty blonde named Yashu further down the street.

"Thank you..." The boy said to the young man with his red hair down covering his face with his head down.

"What's your name kid?" The young man asks the little boy while ruffling his hair.

The boy's body would tense up slightly before stuttering his name out softly, "My name is Mike... And yours?"

"Fararararararaa!" The young man would laugh as he looks down at the kid who is now looking up towards the older boy. "My name is Titan Devon...". Devon would hear a growling sound coming from the boy and starts laughing again. "Farararararararararararararara! How about you take me to a bar and I'll give you some money?" Mike would grin broadly while shaking his head yes.

After a few minutes of walking with Mike, they would stop in front of a bar that's booming from all the laughter and cheers of all the drunk men inside the bar.

Devon would get down on one knee and looks at the boy while taking out a few belly notes and give them to Mike. "Thanks kid...". Devon gets up and walks towards the bar while waving goodbye to Michael as the kid runs down the street.

As Mike disappear into the crowd of people, Devon turns around and walks up to the double doors of the bar and pushes them open beholding of the crowded bar as everyone can be talking and laughing as they all tell about their adventures out at sea or around the island. Devon slowly walks into the bar and makes his way over to the barstools, where only one person sits with his head on his arms seemingly looking asleep.

Devon silently takes a seat next to the person and gestures at the barman for a round of his best RAM. The old barman behind the counter would nod his head as he walks over the barrel of RAM. After having filled the glass mug with RAM places the Ram in front of Devon without a word. Just as Devon is to pick up the mug, he felt a large hand grab him at the back of his head before his head got slammed through the counter splitting the counter in half sending everything on the counter into into air and onto the man who was sleeping earlier when Devon walked in.

_xxx_

GentlePirates

Captain- Devon D. Titan


End file.
